


See You Soon

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael, I really want to meet you…” “I know Gav. As soon as I get enough money and some time off of work, I’m gonna come visit you, ok?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

“Michael, I really want to meet you…”

“I know Gav. As soon as I get enough money and some time off of work, I’m gonna come visit you, ok?”

“Michael that’ll take ages! Just let me come visit you!”

“Gav, you’re trying to buy a new apartment! You can’t waste your money on plane tickets right now!”

“Michael, you’re more important to me than that apartment.”

“I know but… just wait a while longer ok? I promise, I’ll see you soon.”

“If you say so Michael…”

“Trust me buddy, I’ll see you soon ok? I have to go now, but I’ll call you tonight.”

“Alright. Talk to you then.”

“Later babe.”

“Bye.”

Gavin hung up. Sighing, he closed his laptop and began to get ready for bed.

He had been dating Michael Jones for almost 8 months now, and he was really anxious to meet the hot-tempered Jersey electrician. They had met on the site when Michael had been on a community event with his headphones plugged in, and when Gavin had killed him he had raged so loud and long that by the time he was done, Gavin had to leave for a few minutes to recompose himself. He had friended Michael, playing anything at all with him as often as possible. Eventually they got close enough that they exchanged Skype’s, and ended up at a point where they were talking almost every day.

One day they were playing Halo together, just the two of them. Gavin shot Michael in the back of the head, winning the round. Michael swore for a minute before saying “You’re lucky I love you.”

Gavin wasn’t thinking as he replied, completely seriously with “Yeah. I know.”

Gavin panicked, blubbering an excuse for having to leave and shutting off the game, ignoring any calls or messages from Michael for a week.

Eventually Michael messaged Ray, having heard a lot about him from Gavin (“He’s my best friend Michael! I don’t know what I would do without him!”) and Ray convinced Gavin to talk to him again. (“C’mon man, he isn’t mad at you!”)

“Hey Michael.”

“Hey Gavin. You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Gavin….”

“Alright, maybe a little.”

“Can I ask why?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

“Are you just going to keep answering no?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean… god I hate you.”

“No you don’t!”

“Says who?”

“Says you.”

“Michael, look, this really isn’t-“

“I really do like you Gavin.”

“I know but-“

“No Gavin you don’t know.”

“Michael, I really-“

“I really like you Gavin. Like, like like.”

“…Like like?”

“Mhm.”

“Michael… I like you too…”

“I know.”

“… We sound like junior schoolers.”

“That we do Gav. That we do.”

They proceeded to simultaneously burst out laughing, gasping for air for a good five minutes before Michael sobered up enough to speak.

“So… what do you wanna do?”

“About?”

“Us.”

“What about us?”

“C’mon Gav, you know what I mean.”

“I don’t know Michael… Do you wanna go out?”

“I don’t know… do you?”

“Kinda.”

“Ok then… how do we do that?”

“Well… Ray used to do Skype dates with his Internet girlfriend…”

“That sounds cool.”

“Yeah. Wanna do that?”

“Sure.”

“Sweet.”

And that was that.

Ray was the only person that Gavin had told, and he always went to him when Michael made him mad, or sad, or most of the time, really really happy. The two of them were nearing their 9-month anniversary, and Gavin was going to be very busy with RTX just a few weeks away.

Michael knew that Gavin was really busy, but it still hurt a little when he didn’t reply as much. But in the back of his mind, there was a little voice telling him that he didn’t have to worry.

Finally RTX rolled around. After much work and preparation, the whole event looked almost as good as they had imagined it. On the second day of the event, the Achievement Hunter Panel was about to start. Gavin looked out over the crowd, seeing a few people in cosplay. There were a few RWBY characters, and a couple of Spartans. Eventually Geoff quieted the hall down, and the panel begun.

After an hour Geoff called for questions. A throng of people stood up, making their way to the microphone to ask stuff. Near the end of the line was a guy decked out in full Church Spartan gear. Gavin watched the guy until he got up to the microphone.

“Nice cosplay man, but couldn’t you have done like, I don’t know, Grif or something?” Geoff commented.

“I’ve been told that I’m a lot like Church. Wanted to do a character I thought that I could pull off.”

“Not a bad decision. What’s you’re question man?”

“I just wanted to know if Gavin recognized me.”

Gavin blinked, looking around for a minute. “Well, um, you’re Church!”

“No, no, I mean like me me.”

“You you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you’re going to take off the helmet if I’m going to know who you you are.”

The man reached a hand up, gripping the jaw of the helmet and slipping it off. Auburn curls spilt out over a handsome face, slightly sweaty from being confined. He smirked up at Gavin.

“How about now?”

Gavin blinked once. And again. He stared at him for a moment, before reaching for his mic.

“Are… are you…?”

The man’s smirk turned into a full grin and he nodded at Gavin, holding out his arms in a gesture saying “Here I am.”

Gavin’s disbelieving half smile grew into a big goofy one as he stood up slowly, then took off at a full sprint around the table and through the audience. Half of the people at the panel table had stood up, Geoff going to run after him by the time he reached the podium, jumping onto it and throwing himself into Michael’s arms.

The two hugged for a minute before Gavin pulled back and kissed Michael. The air was practically sucked out of the room. The entire panel was silent until Ray stood up, grabbing his mic.

“Well, I guess we get to meet Gavin’s boyfriend after all!”


End file.
